


Asking her

by ChocoNut



Series: Tales of love (Season 3/4) [24]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 4x1 missing scene, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Love Confessions, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23118016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoNut/pseuds/ChocoNut
Summary: After Jaime promises Brienne he would speak to his father to get Tyrion and Sansa's marriage annulled, he comes to the Godswood to meet her one morning.Set a few weeks after their first meeting in 4x1 when they spy on Sansa.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Tales of love (Season 3/4) [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1483640
Comments: 20
Kudos: 111





	Asking her

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Julieoftarth (Wherethereissmoak)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wherethereissmoak/gifts).



> This one's for the lovely Julieoftarth. Thank you so much, friend, for inspiring me to write and encouraging me.  
> Hope you like it :)

Brienne watched from above, her heart going out to the poor girl. Like a caged bird, sad and lost, Sansa sat staring at the sacred tree as if the answers to her woes lay in it. 

But soon her misery would be brought to an end. Jaime had promised he would negotiate with his father for her release. How he would achieve it, she wasn’t sure, but if he succeeded, her own fate, along with Sansa’s, was sealed.

With that, her thoughts shifted from Sansa to herself. To what she really wanted. 

To fulfil her vow, had been her purpose for many months. And Jaime would make it happen. It didn’t matter that it would take her someplace from where there would be no return, the only thing remaining with her, thoughts of him and her memories.

Her heart wasn’t hers anymore. But her life wasn’t hers either, not as long as Sansa lived in captivity. Sighing, she tried to put herself out of such thoughts and the pain they never failed to induce. 

“This is exactly where I thought I’d find you, my lady.” 

She jumped, startled, yet mildly excited by his unexpected presence. But the memory of their last meeting here came back, hitting her hard, and she chose to remain silent, his mockery still sitting firmly in her mind. She didn’t have the heart to pick up another argument with him. Not when they’d soon be bidding each other goodbye.

“You come here everyday,” Jaime stated, leaning on the wall for support as he turned to look at her properly. “To watch over her, to make sure she’s fine. Why?”

So he had been keeping a close eye on her. “And you’ve been following me here every day. Why?” 

“Because--” He halted, his face muscles, strained, a storm rising in his eyes.

Brienne held her breath, waiting for him to break the news, the crushing uneasiness in her chest telling her the time had come. She would soon have to leave King’s Landing.

And _him_.

She had been pestering him for this for weeks. If he'd succeeded, she’d be free to go, to return Sansa to the North. This was supposed to be a highly rewarding moment, an achievement which ought to have given her a sense of fulfilment. 

But deep down, she was aching.

“I spoke to my father,” he resumed, not quite meeting her eye. Was he nervous? Beads of sweat decorated his brow and he kept opening and closing his fist as if dreading her reaction. “He has agreed to get Tyrion and Sansa’s marriage annulled.”

Brienne nodded. “Right.” She continued to nod. His words should’ve pumped her up with encouragement to get on with her task and her life. While she was certainly relieved that Sansa could finally be a free bird, was she really _happy_? “Right.” She was still nodding. “Thank you, Ser Jaime, I appreciate--”

“He has stated one condition, though.”

So this was why he looked so uncomfortable. With Lord Tywin, there _always_ had to be a price. Biting back her impatience, she waited for more.

“That I stay away from Cersei.” 

So that was the reason for his distress, his strained voice, his restless demeanour. And no wonder about that. He was a man in love, ready to kill people to get to his sister. Was Brienne’s vow and the fate of his enemy’s daughter more important to him than his love?

“He wants me to wed a suitable woman and father children named Lannister,” Jaime carried on, his voice soft, cracking slightly. “He wishes for me to assume my rightful position as his heir to Casterly Rock. He wants his heirs, through me, if not through Tyrion. And--” he puffed out a breath of air “--I’ve agreed to his deal.”

“Right,” she said again, her head bobbing up and down with more vigour than before.

Not Cersei, but another woman would now have him, and Brienne couldn’t decide which of it bothered her more. She could feel her vision blurring, and all of a sudden, she felt tired, weary of all the stress she’d endured over the months. 

“Do you have nothing at all to say to this, Brienne?” he asked, slightly surprised.

_What do I say? That I’ve grown to respect, care for and… love you? That I wish I was the one and not some beautiful woman who would take your hand, stand by your side and live as your wife?_

Gulping down her disappointment, she put on a cheerful smile. “May I ask who the lucky lady is?” 

His lips curved in a faint smile. “She doesn’t know yet. I have not asked her.”

“Right,” she murmured, cursing herself for her mindless repetition of this word. “I must offer you my congratulations then.” Alarmed at the way she sounded, like something was obstructing her speech, she searched her mind for the quickest excuse out of here. She didn’t want to spend another minute with him. She couldn’t bear it. She wanted to be gone from King’s Landing right now. “I wish you well, Ser Jaime, and I hope _she_ consents to be your wife.”

Then she turned away, thankful he couldn’t see her pain anymore.

“Brienne, wait.”

Something in his voice and the touch of tenderness in the way he said her name, made her halt, pulling her back to him, compelling her to face him again.

Leaving his spot by the wall, he approached her. “To obtain her consent, I must ask her first, don’t you think?”

“Do it then,” she cried, the walls around her crashing down with one glance into his eyes. “ _Go_. Why are you wasting your time here with me?”

His jaw tightened. “I can’t go.”

And for her, every second was growing agony. “Why?”

“How can I leave until you say _yes_ , wench?” 

Before she could come to terms with what she was hearing, it came pouring - the affectionate smile, the passionate shine in his eyes, his hand reaching out for hers, grasping it like it belonged in his. And all she could do in return, was gaze into his eyes. While every bit of her was shouting, screaming out her love for him, her mind was crippled, unable to bring to her lips, what she truly felt for him.

“Do you have nothing at all to say to this, Brienne?” he asked again, this time in a very different tone.

She felt her breathing quicken when he gently stroked her cheek. “Why me? Is there no other woman who would attract you, ser?” The way he looked at her, the way his fingers found their way along her skin, cast aside her doubts that a man like him would desire her. Yet, a part of her wanted his reassurance. She yearned to hear him say it. “I’m sure there are far prettier maidens who would gladly have you.” He had no dearth of choices.

His thumb strayed down to her lips, parting them. “Nothing’s more attractive to a man than a woman who loves him... the woman he loves.”

”All you had to do was say it,” she croaked, barely able to find her voice. “What took you so long?”

“I did try to tell you. Many times. Every day,” he sheepishly explained. “That’s why I’ve been following you here every morning, hoping I could spill it out, open myself to you--”

“ _Yes_.”

This one word brought such radiance to his face that his bliss outshone everything else. With so much warmth in his eyes that left her on the verge of tears, he brought his lips to hers, and at that exact moment, she realized what happiness truly meant. So overwhelmed, she was, that she feared her heart would burst, that she would melt.

But, of course, he didn’t let her cry, his kiss, the three little magical words he whispered to her, an able compensation for all the anguish the last few days had brought her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
